


Mind games

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mind Games, Sexual Tension, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Blanche is furious when her skills as a lover are doubted. Rose feels like messing with her a bit.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Rose Nylund
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	Mind games

„I have always been good at this“ Blanche was furiously pounding through the living room, where Rose was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. „Always. Ask...“ „Anyone?“ Rose suggested with an innocent look. Her friend glared at her “I am one hell of a kisser. No matter what this moron says!“ “Show me“ “What???“ “Show me, Blanche. I wanna know. You always talk about how good you are and how men would practically die just to kiss you, so, go ahead. Here‘s the chance to prove it“ “But Rose“ Blanche exhaled loudly. „I can‘t just kiss you. You‘re my best friend“ “Yes, I am, Blanche” Rose looked at Blanche seriously, her hands with the magazine now rested in her lap “I am also a woman. A woman with experience. I am no testosterone driven man who just wants to get into your pants. You can‘t fool _me_. _I_ can tell if you‘re really as good as you claim to be, Blanche“.

Rose wasn‘t sure what had driven her to propose a kiss. Maybe boredom made her feel like doing something stupid, maybe it was because she hadn‘t been kissed for a very long time and missed it, or maybe she just couldn‘t stand her friend bragging anymore. Yes, that was it. Blanche could be terribly annoying. If Blanche wanted her to believe those ridiculous stories about her sex life, about what a sex-goddess she was, she‘d have to prove it. And Rose knew from years of friendship that one sure way to make Blanche do something was addressing her vanity.

She took up her magazine again, a pretend look of deep concentration on her face “I really can’t believe all those stories anymore, Blanche” Rose tried to hide a smirk. “I’ll need proof” She really began to enjoy this game, but Blanche wasn’t having it.

She took two steps toward her friend, pranced, her hand on her hips and shot “You little devil you” her glare could have made hell freeze over. “Always so innocent. So well-behaved. And now your playing games with me. Ah ah ah, Rose” Blanche came closer. Leaning slightly forward she raised her finger at Rose as one would do scolding a naughty child. “you can’t fool me _,_ honey. _You_ just wanna kiss me” Rose didn’t look up from her magazine.

“You have listened to all the glorious stories about the sensual woman and great lover that is Blanche Elizabeth Devereaux and now you wanna see for yourself.” Rose felt a tingle between her thighs at Blanche’s words, but still pretended to be highly engaged with the magazine. Blanche stood directly in front of her now, so close their knees almost touched. “You’ve heard but now you wanna know for sure” Blanche’s voice grew husky “You wanna have what all the men you saw goin’ in and outta of my boudoir had” Slowly the southern belle bent over to whisper into Rose’ ear. Her hands were placed on either side of Rose’ legs. She wasn’t touching Rose at all, yet, the tickle of her perfume in Rose’ nose and her warm breath against the blonde’s ear were enough to make Rose’ heartbeat gain speed. “You wanna feel the magic of Blanche Devereaux, you wanna be vexed and perplexed by me just as everybody else”.

Without her noticing the magazine sank into Rose lap. She turned her head away from Blanche, trying not to stare at her cleavage displayed beautifully by a silk blouse. Was that black lace underneath? Rose could see how men went crazy over Blanche. She was…

But Rose wasn’t the only one beginning to show signs of arousal. Blanche’s heart skipped a beat the sight of Rose’s breasts from above. They were hidden by a wool sweater, yet just their silhouette... Hadn’t she always secretly wondered how  _ they _ would feel in her hands. Although she wasn’t into women, normally that is, Rose’ curvy figure was simply... alluring. Blanche swallowed and continued with a voice deeper and huskier than Rose had ever heard “You wanna  kiss me, Rose, I can see it in your eyes” “Wouldn’t you have to look me in the eyes to see that, Blanche, instead of at my bosom?” teased Rose with a raised eyebrow. Damn, Blanche cursed in her head.

Rose turned her head so she could whisper in Blanche’s ear, her breath tenderly caressing its shell “Well, Blanche, maybe you’re the one going for a kiss here. I simply stated you might not be as good as you say and here you are, practically on top of me”. It took quite an effort for Blanche to keep her contenance. “Do you need to prove your skills that hard? That you’re trying to seduce your friend? Or do _you_ just want twhat the men had who were guests in _my_ boudoir” Blanche was speechless. When had Rose ever been that bold? 

“And what might that be, Rose, dear? A borin’ St. Olaf story? My, my, how enticin’!” “And now you’re getting mean. It’s your defense mechanism. You do that when your charm doesn’t work. I know you, Blanche” Blanche knew she was right. She hadn’t meant to be mean, it was just… just so, so… Instead of finishing the thought she slowly raised one hand to the height of Rose’ bosom. “My charm doesn’t work, Rose? Really? Now, if I touched that breast of yours, there would be no reaction?” Rose had to concentrate on keeping her breath under control so hard, she couldn’t reply. Blanche wouldn’t actually, would she?

She did. Blanche let her hand linger an inch away from Rose’ breast a little longer. Then she cupped it in a way so painfully delicate Rose almost blacked out. What that woman did to her!

Blanche was overwhelmed by Rose’ reaction to her touch. She had expected her to knock her hand away or not react at all. The sight of Rose with fluttering eyes, widened pupils, her blushed cheeks, almost panting aroused Blanche beyond compare. She had never gotten this hot just by looking at someone and such little touch. She wanted more of this.

Rose gathered her last bits of control. This game wasn’t over yet. She opened her eyes. God, Blanche’s eyes! She could sink into this blue and be lost forever. Not moving her gaze away she took hold of Blanche’s hips. She slid one of her feet out of the pump, between Blanche’s feet, lightly and down the left ankle and then pressed to the side to make Blanche spread her legs a little.

Blanche’s knees gave in almost automatically as she felt the silk-clad foot on her leg. The hands on her hips guided her to straddle Rose’ lap and sit down.

When Rose began to move her hands agonizingly slowly up Blanche’s sides - leaving the breasts untouched - to her back and down her spine, a groan came from Blanche’s throat. The sound made Rose shiver. Encouraged also by her friends heavy breathing and erect nipples, she let her hands slide over Blanche’s hips with more pressure, the thumbs caressing her belly. Blanche bit her lip. She unconsciously arched her back as Rose’ hands neared her breasts, but Rose took the way down her back again. Eyes still firmly locked, Rose repeated the process again, this time so tenderly Blanche shuddered. From the small of Blanche’s back over her hips, up her sides, her belly, leaving the breasts out another time, moving her hands to the shoulder blades. Now her hands took a different path: down Blanche’s upper arms, teasing the insides of her elbows on the way to her hands.

Rose took Blanches hands into hers. She lead them to her face and closed her eyes to revel in the feeling of the warm softness against her cheeks. Blanche almost teared up and felt she could come just at the tenderness of the gesture. When Rose opened her eyes again she was amazed at what she saw. What a woman! She let go of Blanche’s hands, instead slid one hand around Blanche’s waist. Oh, the woman’s waist! The thought of discovering more of this beguiling body had her core burn. Her other hand gently cupped Blanche’s rosy cheek. She drew her closer, leaned forward a bit. An inch away from Blanche’s mouth she stopped and looked at her “How about you kiss me now?”.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
